The Sword in the Tree
by lindahoyland
Summary: Aragorn receives an invitation to visit Rohan which leads to a new adventure for the King and his Steward. Events in this story take place soon after "A Time to Reap."
1. Chapter 1

**The Sword in the Tree**

_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

**_With grateful thanks to Raksha_**

Aragorn shifted uneasily in his chair, and sighed so heavily that he dislodged several documents from the pile in front of him. Faramir, who was sitting opposite, picked up the parchments, and gave his King a sympathetic glance, before turning his attention back to his own stack of official documents. Working together made the tasks easier and the time pass more pleasantly, but the two former Rangers still found it hard to be confined indoors on such a sunny autumn day. "Why must there be twenty different laws on grain tariffs?" Aragorn groaned, stretching out his long legs and trying to get more comfortable.

"The amount of laws concerning grain date back to Mardil's time when there was a poor harvest and rationing was being considered," Faramir explained placidly. "You could always simplify them."

" I will," the King replied grimly. "I shall…" A knock on the door interrupted him. "Enter!" he called.

A somewhat out of breath young lieutenant, Menedil, entered the room, clutching a sealed parchment. "I beg pardon for disturbing you, my lords," he said." I have here an urgent message from the King of Rohan, which has just been delivered by one of his Riders."

Aragorn smiled at the lad as he took the message from him. The young soldier gave a quick bow before saluting and taking his leave.

"I hope all is well with my cousin." Faramir looked on anxiously as Aragorn opened the seal. "I do wish her father could be with her, as he planned, while she prepares to give birth."

" It was most unfortunate he tripped over that wooden horse and broke his ankle at Eldarion's official first birthday celebration," Aragorn remarked. "Never did I imagine seeing your dignified Uncle sprawled across the nursery floor!"

"Poor Uncle, to think he rode through the Ring War unscathed, only to fall victim to a toy pony!" said Faramir. "I hope the accident will not leave him lamed. And he is justly famed as a fine horseman!"

"It was a clean break, which I set myself, so within a few weeks it should be completely healed," Aragorn reassured his friend. "Imrahil just needs to rest it." He turned his attention to the letter and read silently for a few moments.

"Is everything well?" Faramir interrupted, no longer able contain his concern.

Aragorn finally stopped reading and placed the letter on the table. "All seems to be going as it should, or so the midwives tell Éomer. However, he wishes me to be there for the birth of his heir, saying he would be greatly pleased to have his friend and brother at his side, together with Éowyn. I have no idea why he has requested my presence. I know little of childbirth and Lothiriel has the support of a Gondorian midwife, as well as Alis, who was her maid from before her marriage. Remember, Éomer took her to join Lothiriel, when he returned home last spring? She is hardly alone, while Éomer is surrounded by his friends and advisers."

"I expect Éomer recalls how you saved Elestelle's life when she was born," Faramir said thoughtfully. "Every man needs a friend and brother at his side when his wife is giving birth, be they king or peasant. I fear Éowyn cannot travel. Has Éomer forgotten that Elestelle is not yet fully weaned? She is much troubled by her teething too and needs her mother."

Just then, Arwen entered the room, accompanied by Eldarion who was just learning to walk. The toddler clung to his mother's gown for support as well as holding tightly to her hand.

"Ada!" Eldarion gurgled happily.

Aragorn hastened to scoop his son up in his arms when the child made a dive for a stack of papers on the floor.

"Watch out for the ink!" Faramir cautioned. "You should keep your study more tidy while your son is into everything!"

"As your daughter will be very soon!" Aragorn retorted.

Faramir simply looked smug**;** for he was far more inclined to neatness than his lord and certain, he would never leave papers on the floor.

"It will not be long before she can reach your desk." It was Aragorn's turn now to look smug.

"I heard there was news from Rohan and wondered how Éomer and Lothiriel fared," Arwen said, interrupting the two men, whom she knew could exchange banter for hours if left undisturbed. "Also to remind you, Estel, that you promised to eat the midday meal with me and Eldarion. I came myself, as unlike a servant, you cannot fob me off with excuses!"

" I need some papers in my study, if you would excuse me, Aragorn, my lady?" Faramir said, tactfully leaving the royal couple alone.

"I will see you after luncheon, mellon nîn," Aragorn replied, smiling at his ever-considerate Steward.

"What news of Éomer?" the Queen asked, as soon as Faramir closed the door.

"He and Lothiriel are well, however Éomer wants me to be there to support him when his heir is born," Aragorn told her. He invited Éowyn too, but Faramir says Elestelle cannot be left."

"And so you should, Estel. Éomer supported you when you had need of a friend," said Arwen, hastily putting Aragorn's quill out of Eldarion's reach. "Why do you look so gloomy? You would enjoy visiting Rohan."

" I would very much like to see Éomer," Aragorn admitted, "I hate to leave you again so soon, though, vanimelda,"

"We will spend all winter together when I know full well you will complain that the walls feel like a prison to you, my wild Ranger!" said Arwen. "As Éomer's friend, and King of Gondor and Arnor it is your duty to go, Estel. Also, it will do you good, you have been so much better of late, and I would ensure that your cure is complete! Take Faramir with you in Éowyn's place, he is after all, cousin to Lothiriel. He will bear you company on the journey. The land is at peace and Imrahil and I will keep watch over it until you return. The Prince's ankle may be broken but there is nothing wrong with his wits!"

"I should cherish Faramir's company," Aragorn said rather wistfully, "But what of Lothiriel's brothers? Should not one of them go in Faramir's stead?"

Arwen gave the closest approximation of a snort that a daughter of Elrond would permit. "I think not; Elphir is needed to govern in his father's stead**;**Amrothos' wife is herself expecting a child any day, while Erchirion has only to be in the same room as Lothiriel and they quarrel**. **Lothiriel and Faramir are far more kindred in spirit. She needs those around her she finds soothing so near to her delivery."

Aragorn shook his head in bewilderment, giving Eldarion an opportunity to snatch at his hair. "No, ion nîn!" he said firmly. "Ada's hair is not a plaything! How do you know all this, Arwen? I thought Amrothos' child was not due yet for months and that Lothiriel liked Erchirion?"

"It as well men do not bear children, or you would forget when it was time to give birth!" Arwen teased. "Believe me; women notice the tensions within a family. Erchirion loves his sister, but he treats her like a child, though there are but four years between them, which annoys her greatly. Lothiriel will prefer to see Faramir by far! Éowyn and Elestelle can stay with me while Faramir is away. You should be back in good time for Elestelle's birthday celebrations."

Aragorn handed Eldarion back to his wife, disentangling another handful of hair from the toddler's fingers as he did so." I am truly blessed to have a wife like you!" he said kissing her tenderly. "If we take only a small contingent with us, the journey to Rohan should take but a few days. There is no need to make a state visit."

"That is a wise plan," said Arwen, taking his arm with her free hand. "Now let us eat."

0000

"How would you like to pay a visit to Éomer and Lothiriel?" Aragorn asked his Steward once they were back in his office following the midday meal. "Arwen thinks you would more suitably represent Lothiriel's family than Erchirion, the only one of her brothers free to travel at present. Apart from that, I would value your company, mellon nîn. The Queen can rule here in my stead with Imrahil."

"I should love to come." Faramir beamed. "I only wish Éowyn could accompany us, but I do understand that our daughter cannot be left."

"We will manage a longer visit of state in the future," said Aragorn. "When we travel slowly with wagons, our ladies and children can come with us." He grinned. "It seems we are getting another chance to escape the City, sooner than we thought!"

"You must take Guards this time, though," Faramir cautioned. "It is too dangerous for you to go to Rohan without proper Dunlendings still prey on unwary travellers."

"I am hardly a helpless maiden accompanied by a mere boy unversed in arms!" Aragorn grumbled. "We are two of the most hardened warriors alive!"

"I will not risk having you captured or injured again," Faramir said firmly. "We are taking at least twenty men each. I will have some of my White Company captained by Beregond, while you should bring a hand-picked selection of the Tower Guard."

"Very well, mother hen!" Aragorn conceded reluctantly, albeit touched by his Steward's protectiveness. "You had better pack, for we leave tomorrow at first light. Remember we are travelling light."

0000000

"I wish Éomer had told me sooner that he wished me to visit him," Aragorn fretted. He sat in the nursery, dandling Eldarion on his knee.

Arwen watched father and son happily from her seat by the window. "He is as most men," the Queen said sagely, though with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn swooped to catch his son who had slid from his grasp and almost collided with a cupboard. The little boy toddled round swiftly, albeit unsteadily.

"Men enjoy getting their wives with child; boast they are to become fathers as a swelling belly proves their virility, but when the time of delivery draws near, it strikes them all of a sudden that childbirth is a perilous thing!"

"My love, I never thought of your pregnancy in so churlish a way!" Aragorn protested.

"I said _most_ men, "Arwen replied. " You are my Estel! I decided not to tell _you_ when I chose to conceive a child for fear you would be too worried about my safety."

"I feared for you from the first moment you told me, even though I badly wanted to be a father," Aragorn admitted. "Still, I hope you will tell me if you would like Eldarion to have a brother or sister. I should like to know when we were creating new life to partake in the awe of it!"

"I will, if you promise not to fret about me," answered Arwen, coming to join her husband and son on the couch.

"How could I not worry about you, beloved?" said Aragorn. "You endure all the pain and hardship while I enjoy all the pleasure!"

"It was worth it all from the moment I saw you, my precious child," Arwen replied, ruffling Eldarion's dark hair as he wriggled in his father's arms. "As soon as he is fully weaned, I want a sister or brother for him. A love such as ours should be fruitful! I am so happy that Éomer and Lothiriel will soon know the joy of children for themselves, though no babe on earth could be as beautiful as ours! I foresee a fine son for them."

" I think the child will be a girl," said Aragorn.

"I am certain he will be a boy," Arwen replied. "You have already proved to Éomer you can father a fine son, so there is no need to be engaged in a competition with him!"

Aragorn had the grace to look slightly sheepish. He allowed Eldarion down on the rug, where the little boybegan to play with the horse that had led to Imrahil's mishap. "I was thinking of Faramir," he said. "It might distress him if he were the only one without a son."

"Men!" Arwen exclaimed in mock despair. "Faramir adores Elestelle, as you well know. It is Éowyn who yearns for a boy, Faramir is well content with his daughter."

"I should like a daughter too," mused Aragorn. "A beautiful little girl, just like her mother!"

"I want her to look like her father!" Arwen playfully contradicted. She went to a cupboard at the far side of the room and started pulling out armfuls of baby clothes.

"What are you doing?" her husband enquired.

"Looking out some clothes for the new baby," Arwen replied. "We have far too many. You can take some of these gowns for him."

"I thought you had already embroidered a shawl for _her", _Aragorn teased.

"I have but you can never have too many gowns," She thrust a pile of baby clothes into his arms. "I told the nurse to sort out all those that we never used together with two dozen new napkins." Arwen added them to the pile of clothing already in Aragorn's arms, with the result he was unable to see over the top of the mountain of baby clothes.

"There is no need, vanimelda!" Aragorn protested, diving to stop his son being smothered in a heap of falling napkins. "They have baby clothes aplenty in Rohan. Then Éomer's loyal subjects will want to bring gifts for his heir."

"I thought you spent years in Rohan. Have you forgotten?" Arwen queried.

"Forgotten what?"

"That they consider it unlucky to give gifts to an unborn child lest anything should go wrong, or even for the parents to hoard more than a few basic items," Arwen told him a trifle smugly.

"I had forgotten; but remember, I was a soldier not a nursemaid!" Aragorn defended himself.

"You are forgiven. I will call for a servant to pack them before you drop anything else!" the Queen replied.

"We mean to travel light," Aragorn groaned. Alas, his protests were doomed to be in vain!

TBC

_A/n. I wrote this story a few years ago ,but it languished in unfinished draft form on my computer until discussing "Die Walküre" with a friend the other night decided me to look at it again and begin posting it. Parts are inspired by "The Volsung Saga and Die Walküre." It is written in the style of my earlier pieces and events take place shortly after "A Time to Reap". It will enhance enjoyment of this story if you have read "Web of Treason" and "A Time to Reap", but I hope it can be enjoyed on its own. Do feel free to ask questions if puzzled by anything._


	2. Beat all your Feathers

**Beat all your feathers as flat down as pancakes. - Thomas Middleton (1580–1627) - The Roaring Girl. Act i. Sc. 1...**

_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

**_With grateful thanks to Raksha_**

Éomer watched anxiously as Lothiriel waddled to the couch. She rubbed her back and grimaced. "Are you well, my love?" he enquired. "Shall I send for a healer or the midwives?"

She smiled at him reassuringly. "It is nothing, just another twinge in my back like I have been getting for some weeks now."

When Lothiriel sat down, Éomer fussed around her, putting a cushion at her back and a shawl around her shoulders. How he had grown to love this gentle lady who had become his Queen! Never had he expected that he would find true love in his marriage.

As a young man, Éomer's heart had quickened at the sight of the many lovely women at his uncle's court, but there had been no time for romance. He had been far too concerned with fighting the bands of Orcs that threatened their lands as well as thwarting the Worm who wanted to ravage his sister.

Once the War was over and he became King, he knew that he needed an heir and started to look for a suitable wife, seeking the same qualities that he would in a horse: a woman who moved well, had good teeth, and was fair to look upon.

He assumed he would choose from amongst the womenfolk of his Marshalls or Captains. Many of them had daughters or sisters with good childbearing hips. There was a problem, though. Once he chose one, the others would most likely be gravely offended, or so Éowyn warned him!

Then at the feast Aragorn had held to welcome him back to Gondor after the war, he had been seated next to a quiet dark haired beauty. He soon learned that she was Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and cousin to his sister's then bridegroom to be, Faramir.

He had danced with the lady and made polite conversation. He then forgot all about her, until a letter arrived from Imrahil suggesting her as a suitable match. It seemed a good idea; he needed a wife, was not in love with any other lady, and the alliance would further strengthen the ties between himself and Gondor. After consulting with Aragorn and being assured that the lady herself had no objections, the arrangements for the marriage went ahead much to the sorrow of every unmarried lady in the Riddermark.

The day before the ceremony, however, he had started to have reservations. The maiden from Dol Amroth looked so fragile and slender compared to his own countrywomen. She seemed as highly strung as a nervous filly facing her first mating. Matters had gone from bad to worse when the conversation had turned to night attire and Imrahil had asked whether he preferred linen or silk nightshirts. Éomer had replied, "neither", as he preferred to sleep in his skin when it was warm enough.

The Prince had been deeply shocked and warned his gently reared brought up daughter would be horrified should her bridegroom dispense with night attire. Éomer was forced to borrow such a garment from a highly amused Aragorn. His friend told him that wearing such was indeed the custom of Gondor. Still, the marriage contract was signed and Éomer had no wish to offend his powerful allies from the South. He was duly hand fasted to his nervous bride. The borrowed nightshirt had its uses as Lothiriel laughed when her bridegroom tripped in the overlong garment when he approached the bridal bed. He had laughed with her and rejoiced she seemed more at ease with him.

Éomer had tried hard to be a gentle and considerate husband and found his bride pleasant and dutiful during the first weeks of their marriage. Soon afterwards, though, he had received Éowyn's ill- fated letter and rushed off to Gondor, leaving Lothiriel and his Marshals in charge of his realm during the cursed fight and weeks of convalescence in Minas Tirith that had followed.

Éomer had feared two things more above all others during that time of enforced idleness: that he would not be able to ever ride again and, worse still, that he would not be able to sire an heir to the Mark. Then, as the weeks had passed, Éomer had realised he missed Lothiriel more and more. He had thought long of her gentle voice, her shy smile, her dignity and her grace.

When he had finally been returned home, she had run to meet him; her lovely eyes alight with joy. After that, their union had been enjoyable and enthusiastic rather than merely dutiful and not long afterwards Lothiriel had announced that the longed for heir was on the way.

Éomer soon realised, though, that he was terrified of losing her and her presence beside him meant far more than a son, however much desired.

He had written to his sister for advice. Éowyn had replied promptly, expressing regret that she could not leave Faramir while his spirits were so low following his then estrangement from Aragorn. Éowyn had suggested that Lothiriel needed experienced and trusted women surrounding her. She had recommended Dame Ivorwen, a skilled midwife from the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith. Old Hild, who had helped deliver him and Éowyn in Aldburg when she was but a young lass, would assist her.

Éomer had also brought Alis, Lothiriel's maid from before her marriage back with him when he had last visited Gondor, hoping it would help Lothiriel to have a familiar face at her side.

Still, Éomer fretted. Finally, he had penned a missive to Aragorn begging him to come. He trusted his brother King above all others and felt with him nearby, surely all would be well. He had been a fool not to write to him weeks ago, but had never guessed he would feel the way he did as the time for the birth drew closer. He wanted everything to be just right for Lothiriel when she gave him his heir.

000

"I have put you together in one of the guest chambers," said Éomer, drawing the two friends aside when it grew late. "I thought you would prefer to be away from the men in case you are still troubled by nightmares."

"Thank you, that is very thoughtful," said Aragorn, though he felt it would have been unlikely that either he or Faramir would be troubled in the large, well-lit hall. Still, he valued his privacy, as did his Steward.

"Lothiriel is tired, so we will leave you now," said Éomer, "I bid you good night, my brothers." Thus saying, he embraced Aragorn and Faramir in the Rohirric fashion by clasping their forearms. Lothiriel kissed her cousin on the brow and clasped Aragorn's hand before retiring to bed with her husband.

"Come, my lords, I will show you to your chamber," said a serving maid. She led the two men to a small chamber leading off from the great hall. Several candles illuminated the room, which was dominated by a bed, decorated with elaborate carvings of horses. There was also a washstand, on which stood two bowls of steaming water, and a chest, on top of which lay Aragorn and Faramir's packs. There was a large fireplace, but no fire was laid in the hearth.

"We don't usually light bedchamber fires until November; save in the Queen's bower," the girl explained," Éomer King said you were to tell me if you wanted one."

Aragorn and Faramir looked at each other. Both shook their heads, neither wishing to appear less hardy than their hosts.

The girl bobbed a curtsey and took her leave.

Aragorn and Faramir began to prepare for bed, rummaging in their packs for their night attire.

"Lothiriel looks sad," said Faramir, splashing water on his face.

"I expect she misses her family and is nervous about the birth," said Aragorn. "I only wish we could have brought our wives to visit her. I believe ladies need each other at such a time. Like Arwen and your lady, she suffers from having no close kinswoman at her side."

"Motherhood should make her contented," Faramir mused. "Éowyn is never happier than when she is with Elestelle." He dried his face and walked over to the bed, where he had placed his nightshirt and began to undress. "It is so cold in here!" Faramir exclaimed, as the air touched his skin. "I am used to it when camping out, but after the warmth of the great hall, it comes as something of a shock!"

"Sleep in your clothes then," Aragorn suggested. "I shall and I am hardier than you. Rohan is chilly in October. Just look at you, you are already covered in goose bumps; put your shirt back on before you catch a chill!"

"That is not fair!" Faramir protested though he hastily re-donned his recently discarded clothing. "You are more than twice my age, yet you never seem to feel the cold!"

"That is because I am a hardy northerner, not a soft southerner like you," Aragorn said smugly.

Faramir's only reply was to throw a pillow at him.

Aragorn caught it then laughingly threw it back, thinking absurd though a pillow fight was for two men of their age and status, their exertions would soon warm his Steward up. He still fretted over Faramir's health after the Steward's recent misadventure with one of Shelob's kin.

Faramir ducked nimbly, only for the pillow to catch the corner of the washstand and burst, showering them both in a cloud of goose feathers.

"We had better send for the serving maid," Aragorn said ruefully. "We can ask for a fire at the same time."

"Éomer will never let us hear the last of it if he gets to hear about it," Faramir groaned. "How the servants will laugh. They will think us both soft and childish!"

"Well, we can try clearing them up if you prefer," Aragorn replied. When Faramir nodded his agreement, he picked up the younger man's nightshirt, tied up the sleeves and neck, and started to stuff it with the feathers. Faramir helped him crawling round on his hands and knees and scooping up handfuls of feathers. They got up his nose and he started to sneeze, sending them flying again.

"I have never seen so many feathers in one pillow." Faramir finally managed to speak between sneezes.

"Rohan is famous for its goose quilts and pillows," Aragorn explained. "Éomer sent some to Arwen and I for a wedding gift. I can still remember how much we laughed we got into bed and sank into all the feathers." Faramir was sneezing again too much to comment. "Let me do that, or your sneezing will rouse the household! It would not surprise me if our wives can hear it in Minas Tirith!"

"They probably hear your snoring too in a few minutes!" Faramir retorted, blowing his nose.

"If any of the silver trumpets break, we could always ask you to blow your nose instead!" Aragorn teased, pushing great handfuls of feathers into the nightshirt.

"Why you…" Faramir sputtered. He sat on the bed and started to take off his boots, his expression suggesting that he might be thinking of throwing one at his lord.

"Peace, ion nîn, I was but jesting," Aragorn soothed. "That will have to do." He climbed into bed and pulled the covers round himself.

"You still have your boots on. Whatever will Arwen say if she finds out?" Faramir chided.

"I wager you will be wearing yours in a few minutes too," Aragorn said enigmatically.

"Whatever for?" Faramir asked, climbing into bed. "I want to sleep, not go for a walk." He stretched out his long legs only to find that his feet extended several inches over the edge.

"The Rohirrim are shorter than we are," said Aragorn. "So why would they need long beds? I remember it well from my time here serving King Thengel, but I never said anything, as why should a special bed need to be made just for me? The answer to the problem is simply to sleep in your boots."

Sighing, Faramir climbed out of bed again and pulled on his boots again. "Next time, Éomer needs some company, Éowyn can come here instead!" he grumbled. "I wish we could stay with our guards in the main hall." he sighed, thinking enviously of the warm fire they were all huddled around.

"So do I, but it would insult Éomer if we appeared less than pleased with the room he has given us. But where, save in Rohan, could you experience such fine mead and such nice feather quilts?" Aragorn replied.

"Or be so cold!" Faramir retorted.

"I am warm now under all these feathers," Aragorn replied with a yawn. "Just pretend we are camping out of doors."

"You are always warm," Faramir replied. " I wonder how Éowyn survived here; she always has cold feet. Even in summer in Minas Tirith."

"Bed socks," Aragorn mumbled, already half- asleep. "Everyone wears them here."

Faramir was about to enquire how Aragorn was so certain but the King was already snoring loudly. Sighing, the Steward decided that he could at least try to get warm before waking him. He settled down beside the one who had become both father and brother to him, burying his ears in the thick goose down pillows, and deciding they had their uses after all. Unfortunately, Aragorn's snoring was very loud and his nose was still tingling from his earlier sneezing. The sensation grew worse and the Steward gave a loud sneeze followed by another and another.

"Your sneezing is keeping me awake!" grumbled a suddenly wide- awake Aragorn.

"So is your snoring!" Faramir retorted. "It is a marvel that your lady is not deafened by it!"

"Remember, if were sleeping in the Hall, you would have to contend with a good many snoring Rohirrim. Arwen never complains about my snoring," Aragorn informed him. "Neither does she sneeze!"

"What never?" Faramir found this somewhat hard to believe.

"Well hardly ever," Aragorn conceded. "You have feathers in your hair. Maybe they are making you sneeze."

"Where?" Faramir enquired, sitting up abruptly.

"Let me get them or you will only sneeze again," Aragorn said in his most fatherly manner, retrieving the offending objects swiftly and stuffing them in his pocket. "Try to sleep now. The Rohirrim rise at dawn, so we must take our rest while we may. "

"I know, Éowyn is always up with the lark even after three years of marriage," said Faramir thinking it would be pleasant if she lingered at his side after dawn. The bed always felt so cold and empty without her. He lay back against the pillows again and this time, exhausted by both the sneezing and the journey, fell asleep. If Aragorn snored again that night, Faramir was oblivious to the cacophony.

TBC


	3. To allot to every man his due

**Justice is the constant and perpetual will to allot to every man his due.**

**Domitus Ulpian (100 AD - 228 AD)**

**_With thanks to Raksha._**

_Disclaimer – The recognisable characters in this story all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

A loud knock awakened the sleepers just before dawn.

"Come in!" Aragorn called sleepily.

The young serving maid who had shown them to their room the night before entered, followed by a lad carrying a basket of firewood. "Your pardon my lords, but Éomer King said that you must have a fire," she said, her pleasant face flushed with embarrassment. "Éomer King was most annoyed when he found out I hadn't made one up for you."

"Do not worry, you are here now," the King said soothingly. He then pretended to fall asleep again. The pretence last only moments before he did indeed fall into a light slumber. He woke up again and beheld the fire burning merrily in the grate. He threw aside his share of the quilt, pulled off his outer tunic and kicked off his boots, which woke Faramir,

"It's hot," Faramir murmured sleepily without opening his eyes. "I hope I am not developing a fever."

"They have lit a fire for us," said Aragorn. "I am warm too. Just take off your tunic and throw the quilt aside."

Faramir yawned. He threw off the quilt, and then promptly fell asleep again before he could shed his tunic.

When it was time for the two friends to rise, the room was pleasantly warm enough for them to wash and change into fresh clothing before breakfast.

"What shall we do about the feathers?" asked Faramir, eying his stuffed nightshirt doubtfully.

"Just leave them," Aragorn advised. "The servants no doubt will think it is some strange custom of Gondor.

"They will think us like children who need stuffed toys to comfort them while they sleep!" Faramir fretted.

"No matter," said Aragorn. "No doubt speculating why two warriors stuff a nightshirt with feathers will entertain the kitchen maids for many a dreary winter's night!"

Breakfast was served in a small chamber, which had become Lothíriel's solar since her marriage. The King and Queen of Rohan greeted their guests warmly with enquiries about how they had slept to which Aragorn and Faramir informed them that they had spent a comfortable night and were well pleased with the chamber they had been allocated.

During the meal, Aragorn often found his gaze straying to Lothíriel. He regarded her with a keen healer's eye. She looked tired, but that was usual for a woman about to give birth. There was something in her eyes, though, that troubled Aragorn, a sad haunted look, which with a slight shudder, he realised reminded him of Finduilas. The two women, aunt and niece, were so alike they could have been sisters; both were tall and slender, with dark hair and blue-grey eyes. But why should Lothíriel appear so sad? Éomer obviously doted on her and she on him. No shadow from the East threatened Lothiriel as it had Finduilas. Éomer's letters had been filled with accounts of how his people had taken her to their hearts and how well she fulfilled her part as queen. Perhaps she feared the impending birth, or was worried she might disappoint Éomer if she bore him a daughter instead of the son he longed for. That was the most likely explanation. Aragorn wished though, that she did not remind him so much of Finduilas.

After breakfast was over, Lothíriel excused herself saying that she expected a visit from her midwives that morning. Éomer had important duties and was not at liberty to entertain his guests. He invited Aragorn and Faramir to witness his weekly audience with his people.

"I would take you to see my herds, my friends," he said apologetically. "Folk often come great distances to see me, though, and I cannot let them down."

"Of course your duties must come first," Aragorn reassured him. "Faramir and I will be interested to see how you settle disputes in the Mark."

Éomer took his place on the great gilded chair in the Golden Hall. Beside him sat Aragorn and Faramir.

The Hall was crowded with people all of whom desired to speak to their king. Many folk had brought some of their harvest produce as a gift for their king and queen. One old woman had brought a charm that she requested be hung over Lothíriel 's bed to aid her delivery , while other women had brought enough raspberry tea to supply the needs of a dozen pregnant ladies! Éomer received all the gifts with a word of thanks and a warm smile.

Then those seeking justice had their say. Most of the complaints followed a similar pattern, a dispute with a neighbour over land, a stolen horse, or a plea to be excused paying the grain levy after a bad harvest.

Éomer listened patiently to all the grievances and dealt with them as fairly as he could. Aragorn was impressed by his brother king's wise judgement, as well as his patience in dealing with the most trivial and tedious of problems.

Only once, did Éomer look across to Aragorn, after two men had argued before him over the ownership of a horse for the best part of an hour, neither willing to concede an inch.

Éomer first looked baffled at the whispered words of counsel and then he suddenly smiled. He stood up and said loudly." I would see this horse.

"It is outside, my lord," said one of the men, who had told them his name was Carl.

"He stole it!" protested the other claimant, a man called Aelfred,

Éomer left his throne and went outside, followed by the two claimants and his guests.

"Bring the horse here!" Éomer ordered sternly.

Carl untethered a fine looking chestnut and brought it before the King. One of Éomer's grooms held the filly's reins.

"I desire you both to walk 50 paces away in opposite directions," Éomer told the two men. "When you have done so, you must both call the horse when I command you to."

Looking somewhat bewildered, the two did as they were bidden. Aragorn whispered something to Faramir and both men smiled.

"Call her now!" Éomer commanded.

" Firemane, come hither!" shouted Carl.

"Sunset, come to me!" called Aelfred.

Éomer nodded to his groom to release the horse, which cantered eagerly towards Aelfred and nuzzled him happily.

"The horse is yours, Aelfred Ericsson," Éomer pronounced. "As for you Carl Aeredsson, you will repay the value of the stolen horse and give Aelfred a foal from your herds in compensation."

"He must have had an apple for her!" grumbled Carl.

"I had my hands held wide and they were empty," said Aelfred, still joyfully stroking his filly's velvety nose.

Relieved the dispute was finally settled, Éomer returned to his throne where about a dozen petitioners were still waiting to be heard.

The next dispute was a long involved argument about sacks of flour a miller owed to a neighbour in exchange for grazing land for his mule. Aragorn felt his eyelids growing heavy. He leaned back in the comfortable chair provided and his head started to droop forwards. Faramir nudged him sharply in the ribs.

"Eh what?" Aragorn exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"You would have cleared the Hall with your snoring in ere long had I not roused you!" Faramir told him a low voice that no other could hear.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Aragorn groaned as the two neighbours changed the drift of their argument, one claiming he had given his neighbour an especially large sack to repay his debt, the other countering that it had been full of holes so that little flour was contained in it.

From Éomer's expression, it was clear that he was sorely tempted to knock the disputants' heads together, but he remained admirably calm and diplomatic.

Aragorn wished fervently that he could sleep through the tedious argument, though he knew full well Faramir was right not to allow him to inadvertently insult his friend. In Gondor and Arnor, each subject had a right to appeal to the King, but most petty grievances were dealt with by village elders. Especially in Gondor, the people were far more in awe of their rulers and feared to come before them, an attitude encouraged by Denethor and many of his predecessors. Aragorn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the entrance of a man who staggered through the doors and unsteadily made his way towards the dais.

"Leofric Leifersson!" The door warden announced belatedly.

The new comer looked as if he had been in a fight as his face was bruised and bloodied.

"What business do you have with your king, Leofric?" Éomer demanded

Before the man could answer, he fell senseless to the ground.

"Clear the hall!" Éomer ordered." My audience for today is over. As for you two," he added to the pair arguing over flour, "I advise you to buy new flour sacks and have another neighbour fill them for you."

"My sacks are perfectly good!" grumbled the miller.

"Not another word from either of you!" snapped Éomer. "My decision stands."

The two neighbours slunk away still arguing.

"Shall I fetch a healer, my lord?" a serving maid enquired.

"Do not trouble yourself, I am trained in the healing arts," said Aragorn eager to do something useful after the morning's tedium. "Fetch me a bowl of hot water and some clean bandages."

"We will put him in a guest chamber once the guards have moved him," Éomer added.

"Yes, my lords." The girl hurried away, entirely unperturbed that the visiting High King desired to tend the injured man himself. Aragorn thought wryly about the servants in Gondor who always looked likely to swoon that he would so lower himself.

Two burly guards, members of Éomer's personal _éored_ carefully carried the unconscious man into a chamber that led off to the side of the Hall and laid him on the bed there. The serving maid soon reappeared with the hot water and bandages. Éomer then bade her take a message to Lothiriel, to tell her they would be a little late for the midday meal.

Aragorn washed his hands and started to clean away the blood from Leofric's face and to examine his head. "He has a black eye and a badly cut lip," he pronounced, "I feared he might have serious head injuries but it seems he only suffered a light blow. Help me remove his tunic now, Faramir."

As Faramir eased the man into a sitting position, Leofric groaned and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he murmured.

"You are in the Golden Hall in the presence of your king," Éomer informed him." Now lie still while my friend tends your wounds."

A groan was Leofric's only reply.

Once the tunic was removed, it did not take a skilled healer to judge that Leofric had been in a fight. Most of his upper body was black and blue, his ribs covered in angry bruises. He groaned again as Aragorn gently felt them.

"You have badly bruised ribs, and at least one is broken," Aragorn informed him. He started to apply a salve. "It looks as if you have been a fight and suffered the worse of it."

"You should see Leif, then!" Leofric replied through clenched teeth.

"Who is Leif?" asked Faramir.

"My brother," said Leofric.

"What brought you here?" asked Éomer. "A fight between brothers has no need for my intervention."

"It is a long story, Éomer King," Leofric replied. He groaned again and clutched his head.

"Do not try to talk yet," Aragorn ordered. "Wait until your wounds are tended. I will mix you some willow bark tea to ease the pain."

"You are not of the Mark?" Leofric said, suspiciously eying Aragorn and Faramir.

"No, but I am a trained healer," Aragorn said firmly, finishing wiping the blood off Leofric's face. "This will need stitching."

Leofric scowled and muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath. "What about my horse?" he protested.

"I will ensure that it is cared for in my own stables," Éomer assured him.

"He doesn't take kindly to strangers," said Leofric. "He's a fine horse."

"My grooms are the best in the Mark," Éomer said indignantly. "Your horse is in good hands."

Aragorn handed his patient a mug of willow bark tea. "Drink this," he ordered.

"Is your healer trying to poison me?" Leofric spluttered after taking a sip. He would have spat it out had he not been in the presence of his king, who shot him a warning glare.

"It will do you good," Aragorn replied, completely unperturbed. "Drink it all up!" He studied the man carefully, while he prepared to stitch the gaping cut over his mouth. Leofric looked to be of about middle age, a typical Rohir, sturdily build with a long sandy blonde mop of hair and a shaggy beard, which was streaked with grey.

Leofric continued to scowl but made no further complaint. He stoically endured the stitching, declined the offer of the loan of a clean tunic from one of Éomer's men, and wriggled impatiently while Aragorn patched up his injuries. Only when Aragorn dried his hands to signal he had finished his ministrations, did Éomer give him leave to speak. "What brings you here today in such dire need?" asked Éomer.

"The people of our village need your help, Éomer King," Leofric said urgently. "Please help us before the sword in the tree is the doom of us all!"

TBC

_A/n Readers might enjoy "Nightmares with Nightshirts" also on this site, which is a prequel to this story._


	4. Der Männer Sippe sass hier im Saal

**Der Männer Sippe sass hier im Saal, zur Hochzeit geladen:**

**ein Fremder trat da herein: ein Greis in blauem Gewand;**

**tief hing ihm der Hut,der deckt' ihm der Augen eines;**

**doch des andren Strahl, Angst schuf es allen, traf die Männer sein mächtiges Dräu'n.**

**Auf mich blickt' er und blitzte auf jene, als ein Schwert in Händen er schwang;**

**das stiess er nun in der Esche Stamm, bis zum Heft haftet' es drin:**

**dem sollte der Stahl geziemen, der aus dem Stamm' es zög'.**

**Der Männer alle, so kühn sie sich mühten,die Wehr sich keiner gewann;**

**Gäste kamen und Gäste gingen, die stärksten zogen am Stahl -keinen Zoll entwich er dem Stamm: dort haftet schweigend das Schwert. – Die Walküre – Wagner- Act 1- scene 3 (abridged)**

**(The kinsmen sat in the room here, guests at the wedding.**

**A stranger came in, an old man in a grey cloak;**

**his hat was pulled down so as to cover one eye.**

**But the glint of the other made them all afraid,**

**when the men saw its authority and sternness.**

**He looked at me and glowered at them**

**while a sword flashed in his hand.**

**This he thrust in the tree trunk, it lodged there right up to the hilt.**

**The blade would belong to anyone who pulled it out of the tree.**

**All the men, bravely as they tried, failed to win the weapon.**

**Visitors came and visitors went. The strongest tugged at the hilt,**

**but it moved not an inch from the tree. )**

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

**_With many thanks to Raksha for editing._**

Éomer shook his head in bewilderment. "Are you sure he has not lost his wits or fallen on his head?" he asked Aragorn. "Whoever heard of a sword in a tree?"

"He shows no sign of a head injury, said Aragorn. "I have examined him thoroughly. I think we should hear his story. I have a feeling it will not be short in the telling." He gestured to Leofric to remain on the bed, while he, Éomer and Faramir settled themselves on a nearby bench.

"In our village, Dunby, we have a great hall," Leofric began.

"I know Dunby well," said Éomer. "I have ridden through the village many a time. Once when Firefoot cast a shoe, I stopped there to have him shod. The farrier knew his trade well. Oswald, I think he was he called. Dunby is about an hour's ride away from Edoras on a fast horse," he added for Aragorn and Faramir's benefit.

Leofric cleared his throat loudly and Éomer nodded to him to continue his story.

"My grandfather built the hall around a mighty ash tree, whose living branches help to form the roof. Three years ago, my eldest daughter, Signi wed a local farmer. We held her wedding feast in the hall. Everyone from the village came, including my brother Leif and all our kinsfolk. The guests were drinking and enjoying the feast, when suddenly an old man strode into the hall. He was dressed all in grey and his hat hung low over his face. His beard was white as snow and his gaze struck awe into all our hearts. We thought it might even be Lord Bema himself come amongst us. He smiled upon Signi and told her the marriage would be blessed, as indeed it has been. Already she has a fine son. The old man then walked right over to our ash tree, pulled the finest blade anyone of us had ever seen from out his scabbard, lifted that sword high then plunged it deeply into the tree, right up to the hilt.

He then said 'Whosoever draws this sword from the ash trunk, to him it shall belong. Yet for one man alone is it destined!' The old man then turned on his heel and departed. Several of us went after him, but he was already galloping away on a wondrous swift horse. We never saw him again.

As headman of my village, I first tried to draw forth the sword; but it refused to budge. Then my brother tried, and the bridegroom, and all the men there. Some of the women tried too, but none could move it.

The sword has strangely not damaged the tree, which at first we feared might wither and die. There are runes of power engraved on the hilt, though we know not what they say. Guests came and went throughout the changing seasons, but still the sword remains, a silent witness of our failed efforts to draw it forth."

Aragorn, Faramir, and Éomer sat enthralled throughout Leofric's narration. Éomer was the first to break the silence that followed.

"A most interesting story, Master Leofric, but how can I be of help? Surely a sword in a tree is not doing your village any harm?"

"Not the sword itself," Leofric replied, "but many in the village, including my brother, say it mocks their strength that it remains there in the ash trunk. They threaten to cut down the tree to remove the sword and destroy our hall of feasting! I implore your aid, Éomer King, for I believe that the sword was destined for you, the strongest man in our land today."

Éomer looked thoughtful. "Whether that might be or not, I cannot say," he replied, glancing at Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded slightly. Inwardly, he considered that the villagers had just not tried hard enough. Most likely, when one had been unable to draw the sword forth, the others had simply believed that the weapon was in some way enchanted and their own self-doubt hindered them from drawing it forth. Master Elrond had taught him that the mind had a strong effect on the body, a fact of which Men were often unaware.

"I will visit your village as soon as I can," said Éomer. "Meanwhile, I bid you to stay here and rest until your hurts are healed."

"You are most gracious, Éomer King," Leofric replied, "However, I dare not leave my hall unguarded. I must return home at once."

Faramir appeared shocked that Éomer's people would so easily question their King's commands.

Aragorn looked on with wry amusement, wondering how Éomer would react.

The young king replied firmly. "I shall send some of my riders to guard your hall, Leofric. I command you to stay here until my healer says you are fit to return home."

"And who does he think he is to order me around?" Leofric protested. "He isn't even one of us!"

"He is a famous healer from Gondor, "said Éomer, a twinkle visible in his eye as he glanced at his friend. Leofric, you will obey the command of your king!"

"If you say so, Éomer King," Leofric conceded reluctantly.

The three friends managed to conceal their mirth until they left the room then they burst out laughing.

000

Aragorn and Faramir were sleeping soundly that night when a loud knock on their door rudely awakened them. Instinctively, they reached for their swords, fearing some calamity.

Before they could open the door an agitated looking Éomer, wearing only his nightshirt, burst into the room. "Lothiriel's having the baby!" he exclaimed.

"What now?" Aragorn asked sleepily.

"Yes, she is having contractions!" Éomer replied. "I've seen many a mare about to give birth. How can I bear to see my Lothíriel sweating and in pain like they were? Whatever shall I do?"

"You should fetch the midwives," said Faramir, reaching for his tunic. Both men had been sleeping in their shirts and breeches. "Lothiriel should not be alone."

"Lothiriel has already sent for them and Alis is with her now," Éomer replied. "The baby is coming!"

"It could be many hours yet," Aragorn said calmly. He pulled his tunic over his head.

"But you told me Elestelle's birth was very quick?" Éomer protested.

"That was highly unusual," Aragorn assured him. "Arwen was in labour for almost a day and Dame Ioreth told me that sometimes first babies take even longer."

Éomer blanched.

"Surely the midwives will have told you all these things?" said Faramir .

"I never paid much attention to women's matters," Éomer admitted rather sheepishly. "But whatever am I to do? My poor Lothiriel!"

"You just have to go about your normal daily business," said Aragorn firmly.

"But how can I? Women die in childbirth. My Aunt Elfhild did!"

"Lothiriel is strong and healthy and has two excellent midwives to care for her," Aragorn replied.

He pulled back the shutters and looked out. The faint light in the Eastern sky suggested that it was almost dawn. It was futile for them to try to get any more rest that night.

"What should I do?" Éomer asked again. He looked suddenly lost and vulnerable.

Aragorn placed a fatherly hand upon his shoulder. "I suggest we all have some breakfast," he said. "The household will no doubt all be awakened by now. You have a long day ahead of you and need to keep your strength up. Try not to worry, I know it is easier said than done, but you can best help your wife by remaining calm."

Éomer took a deep breath then resolutely pulled himself together. "You are right, my friends," he said, "I apologise for disturbing you thus."

"Every father to be is the same," Aragorn reassured him, patting his arm. "I was much the same as you when Arwen went into labour."

Éomer looked uncomfortable, remembering the near tragedy he had caused that day.

"I fainted when Elestelle was born," Faramir said, eager to draw the subject away from the day of Eldarion's birth.

"You had better get dressed," Aragorn suggested.

"I will," said Éomer. The young King of Rohan hurried from the room almost as swiftly as he had entered.

The two fathers could not resist exchanging rueful grins at the state of the father to be.

"We shall have to think of ways to distract him today," said Aragorn.

Before Faramir could reply, Éomer had returned, still clad in his night attire. "The women won't let me back in my chamber to get my clothing!" he announced indignantly. "Am I supposed to walk around like this all day?"

"You see the wisdom now of husbands and wives having their own chambers as we do in Gondor?" Aragorn could not but help sounding a trifle smug.

"It is a little late for that now though," Faramir, ever the diplomat, interjected. "Maybe we could lend you some clothing?"

"I doubt it will fit," said Éomer doubtfully. "That nightshirt you lent me for my wedding night was far too long." He then looked down at the garment he was wearing. "Still, it would be better than walking around all day in this!"

Aragorn was already rummaging amongst the possessions he had brought with him, hoping his clothing would fit his much broader brother- king. Fortunately, he always insisted on his travelling clothes being generously cut.

He handed Éomer a bundle of assorted garments from which to choose. Faramir started to search through his own clothing.

Éomer pulled off his nightshirt with scant regard for the chilly morning air and set to work rummaging amongst the garments his friends offered him.

King and Steward struggled to contain their laughter when Éomer was dressed. Faramir's shirt and tunic stretched tightly across his chest while the sleeves hung limply over his wrists, whereas Aragorn's breeches were almost indecently tight.

Aragorn was struck by a sudden fit of coughing as he struggled to disguise his mirth.

Stifling his laughter, Faramir had a sudden flash of inspiration and went in search of Beregond, whom he suspected was closer in size to his brother in law. On the way, he bumped into Alis. The maid was hurrying towards Lothiriel's chamber, carrying a jug of steaming water. In his most charming manner, he explained Éomer's plight. A few minutes later, he was rewarded by her returning with an armful of the King of Rohan's clothing which she handed to him with a smile.

Breakfast at Edoras was usually a hearty affair, in contrast to Minas Tirith where a light breakfast was usually followed by a more substantial midday meal. Éomer, however, had little appetite this morning and picked at his food.

"It is so strange not to have her beside me at breakfast," he said morosely when Aragorn tried to coax him to eat. "I never thought that I could come to care about someone so much."

"You will soon have a child to care for too," Faramir soothed. "It is a wonderful thing, being a father!"

"There is no better feeling," Aragorn agreed. "I waited for seventy years and dreamed about having a child, but could never have imagined just how much joy Eldarion has brought me!"

"Elestelle can say 'ada' and when she smiles my heart just melts," Faramir said proudly. "My little girl has the most wonderful smile!"

"My Lothiriel has a smile brighter than the first rays of spring sunshine and a voice sweeter than music!" Éomer said dreamily.

Faramir repressed a strong urge to giggle at such poetic descriptions of a young woman he would always think of as a rather prim little girl in an elaborate frock, ordering her dolls to keep still while she taught them their letters, all the while scolding her boisterous brothers and cousins for interrupting her. Faramir had been her favourite as he did not tease her and tweak her pigtails unlike the other boys.

"I can tell that you have fallen in love," Aragorn said indulgently. "I always thought she was well suited to you!"

Éomer's eyes widened." So it was you who suggested the match then and not Prince Imrahil?"

"Imrahil was musing where he might find a husband worthy of his daughter I suggested you, my brother," Aragorn replied. "I was quite surprised, though, that the Prince approved of my suggestion. Obviously, he was impressed by Éomer's valour on the battlefield. I assumed he would want his daughter to marry a man of Gondor. She has many of Faramir's qualities."

Faramir glowed.

"Both the good and the bad!" Aragorn added cuffing his Steward playfully. "They are both frustratingly tidy for a start!"

"Unlike you!" Faramir retorted with equal humour while prodding his lord in the ribs.

"Arwen never complains," Aragorn replied proudly.

Éomer got up and pushed his plate of uneaten food aside. "I had better work on the latest negotiations with the Dunlendings," he said. "Maybe you would like to stroll around the paddocks and look at our younglings. There are some noble colts and fillies growing up. I asked a favour of Gandalf ere he sailed and he granted it. He brought Shadowfax back here to cover some mares before he took the noble steed to Valinor. The mearh-lord was in fine fettle indeed, for many of our mares foaled his get. You will easily recognise them by their coats' silver sheen and the proud crest of their necks. Not all are pure blooded Mearh, we brought the best half-bloods to him as well as several Mearas. But these beauties are as fair a herd as you will ever see, a few might even pass their sire in speed and spirit."

"Are you certain you would not prefer us to stay within the Hall today?" Aragorn asked. It worried him that Éomer did not want to show off his precious herd himself.

"There is truly no need," Éomer replied manfully, though the worry in his eyes told a different story. "I will see you later."

King and Steward returned to their room to fetch their cloaks, though both hesitated to leave the hall.

Just before they reached the threshold, a cry came from Lothiriel's chambers. Both men exchanged a knowing glance, remembering all too well the pain that their own wives endured to bring their precious children into the world."

"I do not think we should go far," said Faramir. "Éomer might have need of us."

"I fear so," Aragorn replied.

Just then, Éomer rushed towards his wife's chambers and banged loudly on the door demanding admittance.

"You cannot come in, Éomer King!" Hild's voice replied.

"I want to see my wife!" Éomer demanded.

"You cannot come in," the midwife repeated, opening the door a crack and emerging through it. She then stood menacingly in front, arms akimbo.

"Am I not lord of my own house?" Éomer said angrily. "Whatever are you doing to my Queen?"

"My lord, this most unseemly!" Ivorwen protested, joining Hild in the doorway." A woman in labour must not be disturbed!"

"Lothiriel!" Éomer shouted, trying to get past the women.

"I am well, my love," the queen called from within. "It was just a twinge. Why not take Firefoot out for some exercise?"

"I am not leaving you, my love," Éomer said fiercely." I should be here by your side!"

"This is no place for a man!" Ivorwen said firmly. "What do you know of childbirth?"

"I have helped deliver many a foal," said Éomer, "Surely it cannot be much different?"

"My lord!" Ivorwen exclaimed in horror.

Hild soundly scolded her king. "You must leave here at once, Éomer King. Do not return until after your child is born."

"I shall stay with my wife!" Éomer said with equal firmness. "I cannot wait outside and hear her crying in pain."

" You should have thought of that when you got her with child!"Hild retorted.

"You forget to whom you speak!" Éomer said angrily, trying to push past her." I am your king!"

"And I remember well the puny naked babe bawling its head off I helped your mother bring into the world!" Hild replied.

Aragorn and Faramir had hovered in the background watching the scene with increasing concern. As a healer, Aragorn knew a woman in labour needed calm and quiet. "We must get Éomer out of there," he said quietly to Faramir.

The two gripped the protesting Éomer's arms. "Come, my friend," said Aragorn. "Let us follow your lady's suggestion."

"Keep him out of the way for the next few hours ," said Hild. "This is no place for men." She shut the door.

Aragorn and Faramir firmly shepherded Éomer out of the Golden Hall. Aragorn all the time trying to soothe the agitated young man.

Éomer ceased his furious protesting and suddenly sagged in the King of Gondor's grip. "Whatever am I going to do?" he whispered. "I love her so much. How can I hear her crying out in pain all day and not be at her side?"

"I have an idea," said Aragorn." We will ride out and investigate what Leofric had to tell us. That will surely distract you, my friend!"

_A/n. The quote at the top of the chapter was the inspiration for this story._


	5. Zeig' deiner Schärfe,schneidenden Zahn:

**Zeig' deiner Schärfe  
schneidenden Zahn:  
heraus aus der Scheide zu mir! – Wagner – Die Walküre Act 3**

**(Show your sharpness, cutting edge, come out of your scabbard to me!)**

_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

**_With grateful thanks to Raksha and Deandra_**

"But how can I leave my lady at a time like this?" Éomer protested.

"Lothiriel said she wanted you to take Firefoot for a ride," said Faramir. "Believe me, brother, a birthing chamber is no place for a man. We must leave Lothiriel to the care of the midwives."

"First babies usually take many hours," said Aragorn. "We will be back long before the birth. It will go easier with Lothiriel if she does not need to concern herself about you this day."

Éomer hesitated for a moment then nodded his reluctant consent. "Very well, let us ride to Dunby."

Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder approvingly. The three men made their way to the stables where, in accordance with the custom of the Mark, they saddled their own horses. Éomer called for three of his guards to accompany them.

"I think you should take more guards with you, Éomer King," said Éothain, Éomer's captain. "I have heard rumours that Wargs are abroad. They are hungry and attacking unwary travellers."

Éomer laughed. "I thank you for your concern, but we are three seasoned warriors, not helpless old women. Three guards will be more than enough for a short journey in daylight."

The small party set off at a brisk canter.

It was a perfect autumn morning. A hint of frost lingered in the air. The frost- dusted autumn leaves, resplendent in shades of copper and gold, sparkled in the early morning sunlight beneath a clear blue sky.

The men gave the horses their heads and were soon enjoying an invigorating ride across the open countryside dotted here and there with small farms. All too soon, they reached their destination. Dunby was a nondescript village that most travellers would usually pass through without a second glance.

Leofric's Hall was the most imposing building and easy to spot, especially as two burly Riders from Éomer's Éored were stationed at the door. They greeted their king and reported that all was quiet and Leif had not caused any trouble when he was told that the King commanded the sword to be guarded.

Aragorn, Faramir and Éomer entered the Hall, followed by the guards and a group of women and children who had observed their arrival with interest, as well as several old men, too ancient to work in the fields.

A flustered looking young woman with a small child clutching at her skirts, and apparently soon to be blessed with another addition to her family appeared from the depths of the building. She was attractive with pleasant features, rosy cheeks and an abundant head of golden hair, which she wore coiled round her head in braids. "If you're another one trying to draw forth the sword, take your turn and then be off with you!" she said sharply. "I have cows to be milked!" She then noticed the emblem of the House of Eorl on the guard's uniforms and realised the identity of one of her visitors. She flushed scarlet. "Your pardon, Éomer King, I did not realise at first it was you. Let me bring you some mead. Be welcome to my hall as an honoured guest!"

Éomer smiled at her reassuringly.

The young woman bustled away and returned a few moments later with a horn filled with mead. "Welcome to my hall, Éomer King," she said, offering him the horn.

Éomer drank deeply then passed it to Aragorn and Faramir. "Mistress Signi, we are honoured by your welcome," said Éomer.

"I'm glad you are here, Éomer King," said Signi warmly after Éomer had given her back the now empty horn and her guest had been properly greeted. "This sword is driving me to distraction with all the men squabbling over it! It was surely put there for you as the most worthy man in Rohan! Come, I will show it to you."

Éomer, Aragorn and Faramir followed as she let them into the hall. It was unlike any they had seen before for a living great ash tree formed its centre pillar. The living branches entwined with the thatch and continued growing above it. About half way up the trunk, a sword could be seen, embedded up to the hilt. The hall was a fine building, comfortable furnished. At one end, a great fire burnt in the hearth. Tapestries showing horses, adorned the walls and the tables and benches were of carved oak and decorated with carven horses.

"Please draw it forth, Éomer King and put an end to this strife!" said Signi.

Aragorn and Faramir stood back while Éomer approached the tree.

"It just needs a firm grip," said the King of Rohan. "Obviously, those who have tried until now were not holding it correctly." Thus saying, he grasped the hilt with both hands and gave it an almighty tug. Nothing happened. He pulled again with no more success. However hard he pulled, the sword budged not a single inch.

Éomer pulled and tugged until the sweat from the exertion was running down his face. Eventually, he shook his head and conceded defeat.

"It cannot be meant for me after all," he said ruefully. "I would not exchange Gúthwinë for another blade, though, so maybe that is why, for I have no need of a sword, fine though this one most surely is!"

"Would it not be rusted after so long in the tree?" asked Faramir.

"The blade is still sharp," said Éomer. He sucked a bleeding finger, from where the short piece that protruded had caught it during his struggles. "Perhaps it is only destined for the greatest of men to draw forth. "You should try, Aragorn, my friend. You are the greatest warrior of our age!"

Aragorn hesitated for a moment. He had no need of a sword, either, as he would never part with Andúril. This was Rohan, and if he were to draw the blade forth, it could wound the pride of her king. He was certain Éomer must simply not be pulling at the hilt correctly. The sword was high in the tree. Maybe a taller man, such as himself, could get a firmer hold on the hilt. He was loth to humiliate his younger friend in front of his own people. However, the weapon was proving a cause for dissent and needed to be removed from the tree.

Aragorn studied the hilt carefully. He could feel some jewels and engravings upon it, but positioned at such an angle, it was impossible to see clearly. He wondered if it might be made from mithril. It was fortunate indeed that these people had no idea just how valuable this sword must be, worth far more than their entire village! There was something oddly familiar about the hilt, but the thought was absurd. He could not have possibly seen it before.

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn grasped the hilt and shifted his weight forward, balancing himself squarely to draw it forth; He tried to twist the sword slightly to free it from its strange scabbard. He pulled at it sharply. The sword refused to budge an inch. Undeterred he tried again.

"Pull, harder!" Éomer advised. "I am certain it moved a little just then!"

"You can do it, mellon nîn!" Faramir encouraged. "Whoever put the sword there could not intend it stay in the tree forever!"

Aragorn pulled and pulled and pulled again. But however hard he tried, the sword would not yield an inch. He stepped back, shaking his head despondently." I am sorry, but I cannot draw it forth," he said.

"There must be some wizardry at work here!" said Éomer. He looked worried." If the sword will not yield to the mightiest who now lives, who then can master it?"

"I know not," said Aragorn. "I sense no evil within the blade. It will have to await its true master. There is one here, though who has not yet tried to draw it forth."

Signi, who together with a handful of villagers had been watching asked, "Who, my lords? Every man in the village has tried, even crippled old Gunnar here. Our kinsfolk who dwell in the surrounding villages have all tried in vain to win the weapon."

"You try now, Faramir," said Aragorn.

Faramir laughed. "You are jesting! If you cannot win the sword, how could I draw it forth from the tree? I am not the heir of Elendil!"

"You are a worthy warrior, though," said Éomer." I would not have let you wed my sister otherwise! You are, I fear correct, though. How could you free the sword from the tree when Aragorn and I cannot?"

Faramir nodded." I suggest that we tell the Guards to remain here while we return to Edoras and ask Leofric what he desires to do."

"I will send Riders to help him rebuild his hall, should he decide to cut down the tree," said Éomer. "That would help settle the dispute. It would be a great pity, though, for this is a fine hall."

"It is my home and where my wedding feast was held," said Signi. "I do not want it to be destroyed. Why ever did that strange old man choose to interrupt my wedding feast? I shall never forget the kindly twinkle in his eye when he smiled upon me, though."

"Cutting the tree down would solve nothing as the ownership of the sword would still be open to question," said Aragorn.

"I could decree that the sword be sold and the proceeds divided between all the villagers," said Éomer. "It would surely buy them many fine horses."

"That would be a fair way to settle the matter, my friend," said Aragorn. "It grieves me though that we could not help these poor folk by removing the sword causing such contention amongst them. Faramir, are you certain, you will not attempt to draw the sword forth before we leave?"

"I could not succeed where two kings have failed," the Steward said ruefully.

Éomer bowed courteously to Signi." I am sorry we could not help you, my lady," he said. "You may rest assured I will see this matter is settled."

"I thank you, Éomer King." Signi bowed low." May your horses ever run swiftly!"

"Help, help!" Signi and the villagers cried out in terror as a huge Warg charged into the hall, knocking over tables and benches in its wake.

Aragorn, Faramir and Éomer swiftly drew their swords and dispatched the beast.

"What happened? Is it…?"Before Éomer could finish his question, a woman's voice cried from outside, "There are dozens of them! Help us, my lord!"

"Stay there!" Éomer ordered the woman and children. He rushed outside followed by Aragorn, Faramir and the guards. A dreadful sight greeted their eyes. Wargs were rampaging through the village, trampling crops and flattening fences. A horse lay dead on the ground, several of the foul creatures eagerly devouring the noble animal.

TBC


End file.
